John Egbert x Troll Reader:What Do Your Horns Do?
by ChinasPandaOfJustice
Summary: John Egbert invites you to his house, But is planing some sort of plot! You, Troll reader, are going to know what it's like to be the one whose horns get touched.


**_Okay, Some people might have read this before. This is the same fanfiction from my DeviantArt account. Also one of my most popular fanfictions. I decided to start re-posting some of my stories on this site so I can get more comments on how to make my writings better. Please be honest on your opinions. But REMEMBER: There is a difference between being 'Honest' and being a straight up Jerk. I'm still getting used to , I think DeviantArt is a lot easier BUT I'm going to give it a shot! Well, please enjoy!_**

* * *

[7:00] - ectoBiologist[EB] began pestering chumHandle[CH] at 19:00 -

[7:00]EB: hey _!

[7:00]CH: Hi John! Did you need something?

[7:01]EB: actually i did. Can you come over?

[7:01]CH: Sure but what for?

[7:02]EB: ...um

[7:02]EB: to watch con air with me of course!

[7:02]CH: Okay then, I'll be there in a bit!

[7:03] - chumHandle[CH] gave up trolling ectoBiologist[EB] at 19:03 -

You log off of Trollian and get ready to go to John's Hiv- er House?

Your P.O.V~!

Hmmm...Why does John suddenly want me to visit? He was acting a bit odd now that I think about...well it doesn't matter.I should get going or I'll take too long!WAIT...did he say Con Air?! Karkat has always told me not to watch any movie of John's. It can't be that bad...maybe.

Time skip!

You walk up to his door and knock. You decided to wear a black (skirt/pair of pants)and B/C t-shirt. After waiting for a while, John finally opens his door.

"Hey _, glad you came!" John says giving you a big toothy grin.

"Hi John!...So, can I come in?" You ask noticing it's taking a while to invite you look up at him,(let's just say your about Nepeta's height) you notice how he seems to be quickly snaps out of it as soon as you speak.

"Oh! Yeah,come on in!" He motions for you to enter,which you do.

John's P.O.V

I hope this works. I asked Vriska ,but she wouldn't answer me! Instead she told me to try it on _. Vriska said I can't ask _, so I have to get her when she doesn't expect it. And when's a better opportunity than when watching, the best movie of all time , Con Air?

normal P.O.V

You both sit on his sofa in silence.  
" John, aren't you gonna start the movie?" You ask John. He really is out of it isn't he? What is he plotting?

"eh? Oh, yeah, Just wait a minute!" John quickly gets up and puts the movie Air starts and you both watch in silence. After an hour you fall asleep. John notices right away and makes a devious grin.

John's P.O.V

_ fell asleep. Now's the perfect time! I reach out slowly to touch her candy corn colored horns.I take a deep breath and try my best to concentrate. _ shifts around a bit,which stops me in my tracks. As soon as she stops I hand brushes slightly over the tip of her horn.

"What the f*ck?!" _ wakes up, but as she does so she accidentally kicks me where the sun don't shine.

"GAH!" I fall off the sofa and when I look up,I notice _'s face is a bright shade of [B\C]. Did I do something wrong?

Normal P.O.V

Your horns were just touched. Your. HORNS. One of the most sensitive parts of a Troll. You look over at John, still breathing heavily.

"W-why would you do t-that?!" You ask John. Your cheeks are a brilliant shade of [B\C] you never even knew existed.

" Umm..Do what?...heheh" John tries to play innocent,which isn't working.

"You know what!" You shout at him.

"Okay fine...Sorry _,I was just curious about what they did. Vriska said to touch yours sooo...yeah." John gets up and looks at you with hopeful eyes.

" *sigh* It's okay. No harm done.." You look away to avoid John's eyes.

"Uh...hey _?"

"hm?"

" Can I touch your horns? J-just for a little bit!" You stare in silence before nodding 'yes' to him.

John sits next to you and gently pets your hair. After a short moment he reaches your horns. You immediately tense up. The grey skin on your cheeks starts to feel warm.

A low purr escapes your looks at you wide-eyed.A huge smile suddenly appears on his face.

"_, your just like a cat!" John begins laughing. He gives you a big hug.

"Eh?"

"It's so cute! Hahahahaha!" You begin to freak out at the sudden behavior from this human. You have always felt flushed for John, and here he is hugging you. What luck! Maybe now's the perfect time to tell him...

"H-hey John..I have something to tell you."

" What is it?" Maybe this is a bad idea...isn't he flushed for Vriska?

"I'mRedForYouButIfYouDon'tFeelTheSameThenI'mOkayWithStayingFriends!" You look up and John seems VERY confused.

" Huh? You mind talking slower _?"

"I'm red for you..." You say in a whisper loud enough for him to hear.

"Hahaha I heard you the first time _!" John suddenly kisses the top of your head.

"Then will you be my Matesprit or whatever humans call it?"

"Yup!" You both watch Con Air in content. Afterwords you and John think of ways to prank all of your friends!

~Extended Ending~

"Hey _, would you say your horns make you 'horn-y'?" John tries to stifle in his laughter.

"*sigh* John..." 


End file.
